The Third Dreamworks War: The Wrath of Dr Blowhole
by penguin adventures
Summary: Now that The War Master is revealed as Dr. Blowhole the Penguins begin a quest to stop their enemy once and for all. The epic conclusion of the Third DreamWorks War is on Will the Penguins win or will Blowhole finally get his revenge? Guest Starring Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell, Jeffrey Katzenberg, a Dalek, Officer X, the Rat King, North Wind, and Parker. rated T for character death.
1. Skipper's Recap

There is a Question that has spread the Universe one thought forever unanswered. A Question that must never ever be answered. That Question: Who is The War Master? So Who IS The War Master…What is the answer that we were all waiting for? (Kowalski: Skipper just get one with it!) Okay fine Mr. I'm-going-to-interrupt-skipper-while-he-recaps-the-story. I will reveal the answer after this quick recap! (if you already know the answer you have my authorization to skip this entire section)

Anyway The Third DreamWork War returned to New York City. But instead of another Dragon this time we had to drive Pitch Black from the city. After Astrid and Hiccup abandoned us from some reason or other and The North Wind heads off to California we prepared to save the city. Pitch Black told us to meet him in front of Freedom Tower (AKA World Trade One AKA The New World Trade Center) where he revealed that he kidnapped Marlene. Okay I know what your thinking…but I'm going to stop you right there! Marlene and I are just friends! Our mission to rescue Marlene at Grand Central Station was put on hold by the Cyber-men and the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex. Thankfully a well time Hyper-Cute from Private caused a mass Super-emotional influx destroying the Cyber-men allowing us to slip into Grand Central.

With help from Kowalski's Sonic Screwdriver (Yes you read that right) Marlene was freed while I distracted Pitch Black by talking (with a little help from the annoying ringtail). After I ordered Private to escort Marlene home Pitch Black blasted us to time square where we all came face to face with a certain destroyer of worlds. Thanks in part ot Elsa, Jack Frost, and the Ion Cannon we managed to send Kuchinkukan packing. We cornered a defiant non-surrending Pitch Black on fifth avenue. Only by opening a portal to void under Pitch did we managed to defeat him. Then by chance I found a mysterous note instructing us to go by Radio City Music Hall to discover the identy of The War Master. When we arrived we found nothing but a billboard with a mocking message.

Everyone was disappointed and assumed we would never know. But in my mind I mulled over all the last words and comments of the various enemies we fought in the War. I quicked with a shock realized who The War Master was. So what is the answer to the question of who he actually was? (Kowalsk: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!)Fine there is only one way to do this! (Pulls out radio pushes a button a song starts…) "THERE A SEA MAMMAL ON A ROLL! EVIL SWIMS IN HIS SOUL, YOU WILL FEAR HIS FLIPPER'S TOUCH SUPRIZINGLY SMOOTH TO THE TOUCH! LOOK OUT BELOW FOR THE TWO-TANNED FOE, ITS DR. BLOWHOLE! BWHAHAHA!" (song ends smoothly) Shocked? Well it should have been obvious from the very start! How could everyone myself included have not seen this coming?

Well now that we got that out of the way…Once revealed as the War Master Blowhole left us puzzling over his latest plan. Something to do with Dreamworks Animation (SKG) I guess. Well off to DreamWorks Headquarters in California then…


	2. Battle of Dreamworks Headquarters

September 2nd 2015

Dreamworks Headquarters, California

5:00 A.M. Pacific standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We arrived in front of DreamWorks Headquarters in California, "We have arrived," I said. "I hated this place," Jack Frost said, "they couldn't even respresent the scope of my powers correctly." "Why is that?" I said. "Well they made my powers weaker then they actually were…" He replied. "Oh so you created all that Polar Vortex stuff as payback?" I said. "Um…no," He said. "so you created the polar vortex because Disney gave you some competition?" Private said. "No," Jack Frost, "I didn't create that Polar Vortex." "Well who did," I said. "You know there global climate change going on right?"

"Ah Global Climate Change the single worst hoax ever brought upon the Penguin species!" I said. "So you didn't learn anything from Operation: Big Blue Marble?" Kowalski said. "Just that your inventions always threathen to destroy us all," I said. "Not all of them," Kowalski said. I stared at him, "Okay…Some of them," he replied. "You know it isn't a hoax right," Jack Frost said. "You think Global Climate Change is real," I said, "The Hoaxers got to you to?" "Skipper their scientific data and physical evidence that Global Warming is real," Kowalski said. "I'll just take your word for it," I said, "Now DreamWorks Animation doesn't look under attack to me."

"Attaaaack!" "Now it looks under attack," I said, "Me and my big mouth." "Correct Skipper," Dr. Blowhole, "Now while you Penguins are busy with my minions I have some business to attend to." "Blowhole if you want in," I said, "Your're going to have to go thru us." A massive army of Lobsters and Chrome Claws charged forward led by Hans the Puffin. "Hans!" I said, "I thought Blowhole was going to do something to you?" "He changed his mind," Hans said, "now enough talk it's time to fish fight!" "I think not," I said, "we're doing this fin-to-fin!" "Fine have it your way," Hans replied.

Hans jumped me sending the two of us to the ground as we fought. Kowalski, Rico and Private started take out the lobsters. Private and Rico worked together to take out as many lobsters as possible. The Lobsters noticed this tactic and started to fight back. Rico and Private took out wave after wave of Lobsters. Kowalski took out multiple lobsters then grabbed another lobster and threw it at it comrades. I fought several lobsters and Hans the puffin at the same time. I turned from Hans and knocked out a whole squad of Lobsters with the omega boom. "Was that an Omega boom?" Hans said amazed. "Yes it is my old fiend," I said. Hans shook his head and charged back at me. Kowalski and Private were surrounded by lobster who jumped on them, "Lobster pail!"

I abandoned my battle with Hans and started attacking the Lobsters who pailed on top of Kowalski and Private. Rico was having problems of his own as the Lobster slowly began to overpower him. I corkscrewed the strongest the lobsters giving Rico a chance, "Rico I authorize you to use force," I said. Rico hacked up his flamethrower and started to bake some lobster. Kowalski and Private managed to escape the lobster pail. It wasn't long before all the lobsters were defeated, "Anyone else have a craving for lobster?" Kowalski said. "Now that's what I call an easy battle," I said. "Skipper we still have Chrome Claws," Private said. "We barely managed to defeat one," Kowalski said, "how can we defeat 200." "200?" Private asked. "I did a head count," Kowalski replied.

"Well we have Rico's Rocket launcher and your Ion Cannon," I said, "Plus who says WE have to attack them?" "What are you planning?" Elsa asked. "We need to them to turn on each other," I said. "I have an idea," Kowalski said, "I not sure how safe it is." "I like the way you think Kowalski," I said. Kowalski pulled out the enemy detecter, "How would that work?" Kowalski pointed the device towards the Chrome Claws, "Enemy, Enemy, Enemy," the device said. "So we hit them with the detector so some of The Chrome Claw view the rest of the Chrome-Claws as enemies?" "Yes," Kowalski replied. "Engage!" I shouted, "wait we would have to get close to the Chrome-Claws to hit them." "I have a solution for that," Kowalski attaching a satellite dish to the enemy detector. Kowalski used the dish to zap half of the Chrome-Claw Army. Utter Chaos resulted as both sides were evenly matched. The Chrome Claws managed to defeat each other their unconscious bodies lay everywhere.

"Now that's what I call a battle," I said. Hans looked at me with a smile that suggested he knew something I did not before leaving the battlefield. Because in the chaos of the battle we failed to see Blowhole slip inside the building. And once inside the building he made his way to a conference room. And once there Dr. Blowhole was going to make some simple demands.

(end of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Blowhole's simple demands

Conference room, Dreamworks HQ

6:00 A.M. Pacific Standard Time

(Dr. Blowhole's POV)

I silently rode thru the winding hallways of DreamWorks HQ. Who designed this place? If I didn't have the sense to steal a map…I would probably get lost in this place. I followed the signs on the walls and my holographic map to get to my destination. Voices echoed down the hallway and reached my ears…I was close to my destination. "Are we doing a Madagascar 4 or aren't we?" a woman said. "We just made a Penguins of Madagascar Movie last year we don't need another Madagascar yet," a man said. Then a voice that sounded a bit like Skipper said, "If the fans want another Madagascar then we're make another Madagascar." I am in the right place I thought as my mouth formed into an evil smile.

The entered the room and said, "Tom McGrath just the human I wanted to see," I said. "That's impossible," the other man said (Eric Darnell I think). "I am Dr. Blowhole," I said, "but you probably already know that." "what do you want," Tom McGrath. "Your more like Skipper then you realize," I replied. "Um excuse me what is a Cartoon doing here?" the woman asked. "Who are you?" I said, "You know what…don't answer that."

"Gentleman," I said turning back to the two men, "My demands are simple destroy every copy of Madagascar, Madagascar 2, Madagascar 3, Merry Madagascar, Madly Madagascar, and Penguins of Madagascar your company currently have…and then remove those Movies from the shelves in every store across the planet. As for The Penguins of Madagascar…I would have you remove those DVD's but then there are the episode with me in it especially the one where I almost win." "We have no power over that," Tom said. "Then Bring me the CEO of DreamWorks Animation!" I replied. "He's a bit busy right now," Eric Darnell replied. "Then I'll just go finish off the pen-gu-wins and take over the world," I said. "I'll go get him," the woman said.

"You See," I said, "do my simple demands and no one gets hurt." The voice of Red One filled the air, "Um, Boss the Penguins escaped." "Well Red One go after them," I replied into the communicator. "right away doc," the lobster replied before signing off. "Anyway back to buiness," I said, "once your CEO arrives you will be free to go…And oh one more thing if I ever hear even a rumour about Madagascar 4 I will find you." "what will this acceive Blowhole?" "Like I'm going to tell a human one especially the human who voices my arch-enemy in the Madagascar movies," I replied. "The CEO will be here in a moment," A secretary said. I turned to Eric Darnell and Tom McGrath, "Your free to go." The Two left as Hans the Puffin entered the room, "I have my freeze ray in case the CEO try anything stupid." "Excellent work Puffin," I said.

The CEO in an angry fury entered the room, "I was in the middle of a very important conference call…So This Better be important!" He stopped when he saw me, "I am Dr. Francis Blowhole PhD," I said. Hans snickered a little, "Francis?" I gave him a angry stare cutting off the bird's laughter. "Now Jeffrey Katzenberg I have some very simple Demands," I said, "destroy every copy of Madagascar, Madagascar 2, Madagascar 3, Merry Madagascar, Madly Madagascar, and Penguins of Madagascar your company currently have…and then remove those Movies from the shelves in every store across the planet." "No, I do not accept your terms" he replied, "Security!" "Hans," I said, "Back me up." Hans fired his Freeze ray freezing the table in front of me. The CEO looked at the table in shock. "It's sad I happened to like DreamWorks Animation," I said, "Now unless you want to be a CEOiscle I would do as I ask."

"Not so fast Dr. Francis Blowhole," a familiar voice said. I turned and saw that Agent Classified and that interfering North Wind. "It's too late Classified," I said, "I will have my revenge." "No Actually their right on time," Skipper said, "and no one is going to be acting on your demands." "Fine," I said, "I'll just get my revenge the old fashion way." The roof of the building was destroyed and a battle cruiser appeared. The bottom opened and a platform decended I moved on to the platform and laughed evily as it ascended back into the cruiser. "This is not the end Blowhole!" Skipper shouted.

(Skipper's POV)

"Blowhole escaped," Kowalski said. "We'll find him," Elsa said, "right?" "I know exactly where he's heading," I said, "Coney island." "A bit predictable," Private said. "and prefect for his plans," I said. I turned to Jack Frost, "And don't you start anything." I turned to the CEO, "Don't worry Mr. Katzenberg everything is under control." He looked at me like he was expecting me to say something else, "What is it now…For your information you can't exactly sue us," I said, "and we can't pay for damages." "You…you didn't say the line," he replied. "What line?" I asked as Kowalski whispered in my ear, "Oh…Um…You didn't see anything!"

I turned to Rico, "Rico let's blow this popsicle stand!" Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we were gone. Mr. Katzenberg stared at Tom McGrath, "I have nothing to do with this," he replied. "Kowalski maybe we should have pulled out the anemisa mist," I said. "Yeah Probably," Kowalski said, "so off to Coney Island then?" "Yes something about Tom McGrath's voice gives me a headache," I replied. Kowalski pulled out the Space-Time Teleport and said, "Coney Island, New York" he pushed the button on the teleport and DreamWorks HQ, California, and my headache disappears in a flash.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Battle of Coney island

Coney Island, New York

8:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Coney island," I said. "Looks like a dump," Jack Frost said. I turned to him, "This dump is a New York icon!" "Actually," Kowalski said, "The Empire State Building is the New York Icon." "Kowalski," I said, "we need a way in!" "Okay," Kowalski replied, "We need explosives, battering rams, and…" "The Element of surprise," Blowhole said Hans the puffin next to him. "What now Blowhole," I said. "Lobsters!" Blowhole shouted. "Yes Doc?" "Atttaaack!" "Um we already tried that," Red One replied. "Attack or I will drop all of you in the big pot of water in the back!"

The Lobsters attacked, "Skipper there too many of them!" Elsa shouted blasting as many lobsters as possible. "We faced longer odds before," I said, "Counter Attack!" The Lobster charge but were no match for the combined efforts of Me, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Elsa, and Jack Frost. "Don't just stand their take them out!" Blowhole shouted. I knocked Blowhole off his segway and the two of us went flipper-to-flipper. "Give up Blowhole!" I shouted. "Never!" He replied as he fought back. "Red One!" Blowhole shouted as I preformed my corkscrew, "Call in the battle cruisers!"

My corkscrew was dead one but Blowhole somehow managed not to get knocked out. His flipper smacked into me knocked me into the nearest building. "Skipper!" Private shouted from atop a pail of Lobsters. "I am Victorious!" Blowhole shouted. I got back up and took out fifty lobsters at once, "Keep fighing!" I shouted, "Don't let them get the upper hand!" "What do you think we're doing!" Elsa replied. "Destroy them!" Blowhole shouted as the fleet of Battle Cruisers arrived. The Ground started to explode as the battle cruisers began their attack. "Evasive!" I shouted dodging all the explosions. The Ground Exploded directly in front of Elsa knocking her to the ground. "The Snow Queen is down for the count!" Kowalski shouted in shock. "Rico do your thing!" I replied.

Rico laughed evilly and pulled out his Rocket Launcher, "Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Blowhole started to back up. "Ka-blamo!" Rico shouted firing missiles at the Battle Crusiers, "Say What?" Blowhole said as every battle crusier behind him exploded. Twisted metal, aircraft parts, and unconscious lobsters lay everywhere. We expected Blowhole to sit there and yell Nooooo for a few minutes. "This is not the end Penguins," Hans said. "Wait…what?" I said. Parker snuck up behind us and knocked me out, "Parker?" Elsa said. "I thought you were with the North Wind?" Kowalski said. "I'm a mercenary I go where the pay is good," Parker replied. "Why would you trust somehow who works for money?" Hans said.

Before we could reply Parker knocked all of us out. I managed to stay conscious enough to hear a conversation. "What should we do with them?" Hans said. "Red One," Blowhole said, "ready a crate for Seaville Aqua Funpark." "Right away Doc," Blowhole's top lobster replied. "Parker what a join in the celebration of our Victory?" "Just pay me and I'll be on my way," Parker replied. "Of course," Blowhole replied ripping out a check, "here's you paycheck you little natural disaster." "Finally pay day," he replied, "and no hoops to jump thru…like back at North Wind." Blowhole turned to me, "You won't get away with this blowhole," I said. "Oh but I already have," Blowhole said before knocking me out. Before I slipped into unconsciousness I saw my men and out allies being loaded into a crate. And then everything went dark.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: escape from Seaville(again

Seaville aqua funpark

11:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

I opened my eyes to see a penguin with an eyepatch, "Johnson?" I said. "Kowalski, I was wondering when you wake up," he replied. I stood up and said, "Skipper, Private, Rico!" "Don't worry their here too," he replied. "Manfredi?" "He's here too." Manfredi appeared from the shadows and said, "About time you showed up." I turned to Manfredi, "You're alive?" I said, "I saw you die!" "We survived and ended up trapped in this place," Manfredi said. "But the flying pirana, and the manilla envelope, and the narobi surprise party…" I said.

Skipper walked behind me, "Kowalski status report soldier where on Earth are…" Skipper stopped when he noticed Manfredi and Johnson, "Manfredi? Johnson?" "They were here the whole time?" Private said. "Yes the acting like you didn't see us hurt," Manfredi said. "Well we actually didn't see you," Skipper replied. "Do you even hear us?" Johnson said. "Um…well…actually…no," Skipper said. "Well what matters is we here now," I said. "Well would good will that do if we all stuck here now?" Manfredi said. "Anyway what should we do with the human girl?" Johnson said, "and the flying boy?" "We will could see what they know," Manfredi said. "Excuse me?" Elsa said, "We're on the same side here?" "Oh an ice queen is in the building," Johnson said. "I prefer the snow queen because ice queen sounds…" "Dark and Evil," Private said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Skipper shouted, "No is doing anything." "Skipper?" Manfredi said, "You know this girl." "Um…Yes Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Skipper replied. "Queen Elsa as in the Queen Elsa from…" "Yes," I said. "How did you managed to meet someone from a Disney movie?" Johnson said. "Well it involved Blowhole, time travel, and a battle," I replied. "Skipper is the large metal crate have anything to do with your arrival. "well no Blowhole and Company put us all into wooden crates," Jack Frost said. "What?" Skipper said, "But you were knocked unconscious." "No I wasn't," Jack Frost said, "Parker simply didn't see me…just one of the perks of only being seen by the people who believe in me." "Okay," Skipper said turning to Me, Rico, Private, Manfredi, and Johnson, "how do we escape from this place."

"Jack may or may not be able to be seen," Elsa said, "and as I'm human I can easily leave." "And what about us?" Skipper said. "We can use our covert operation skills to sneak out," I said. "What 'bout the hyper-cute?" Rico said. "Rico you are a genius," Private said, "well metaphorically…" "Yes because we already have one of those," Skipper said. "You still owe me that gold star," I said, "For the brainy guy…this guy right here!" "I told that I would get to it," Skipper said. Manfredi got our attention by hitting the ground with his peg leg, "This is Seaville the fort knox of aqua funparks you can't just walk out." Johnson pulled out a map, "Since the Donnie the dolphin breakout the park up the security measures…Razer wire tops all the wall which are now 20 feet high, there are lookout posts with floodlights at all four corners of the funpark, they have posted extra guards all wearing Kevlar body armour." "A classic penguin clop to the neck should knock them out," Skipper said. "the would work for the day guards not the nightguards," Johnson continued, "those guards wear neck-guards in case of male platypus or poisonous snake attacks."

"Okay we just have to avoid them," I said. "All guards are armed with stun tasers, All the habitats has lasers wires and if you trip them alarms will sound and the guards will come running to that habitat." "Well we broke into Fort Know itself and escaped," Skipper said. "IF you call getting captured by dave an escape," I said. "All fences have electricfied tops and a layer of concert five feet benenth us makes tunneling out impossible," Manfredi said, "and all the glass fences have force sensors so if you break the plexi-glass an alarm will sound." "Security cameras are everywhere," Johnson said, "and the front entrance is closed at night with heavy metal bulletproof doors that can not be opened." "What about side entrances, staff entrances, and emergency exits," Skipper said. "At night all the emergency exits have armed guards posted at them," Johnson said, "and all the staff entraces are closed at night as the only staff on duty are the guards and the two side entrances are heavily guarded at 24/7…nothing gets in nothing gets out."

"Kowalski can we get the Super-plane over here," Skipper said. "A air approach wouldn't work because of the blasted floodlights!" "What about sewer escape?" I said. "No manholes inside any of the exhibits," Manfredi replied. "And then there's that," Johnson said pointing to a robot. An alarm went off as the seal tried to escape, "Animal recapture 5000 activated!" the robot said. The Robot fired at net at the seal as the security closed in. "WE have a outlaw seal that needs to be returned to it's habitat," a man said into a radio. "Rodger that, X," a voice replied. "X?" Skipper said, "Officer X." "I thought he was arrested," Private said. "They figured they need someone as extreme as X to whip the park security into shape. As the recontainment team took the seal away X sniffed the air and turned in our direction, "Penguins!"

"Ah heck," Skipper said, "A gaint robot I can handle but a former Animal control Super Cop with a grude now that's a challenge." "So you finally found yourselves in a cage you can not escape from," X said, "You can kiss New York Goodbye because you're not leaving anytime soon." As soon as X left I said, "well No security team would expect one of the penguins to have a teleport on them." "Kowalski you're a genius," Skipper said. "What is that?" Manfredi said. "I have a question for you how did you end up here in the first place?" I said. "Blowhole," Johnson replied. "And to answer you're question Manfredi," I said, "this is a Space-time teleport something we didn't have the last time we were here." "Manfredi, Johnson," Skipper said, "I would like to welcome you back to the team." "Well good thing I finally got that arm cast off," Johnson said, "We kept up our drills," Johnson said, "In secret of course."

Skipper looked around at everyone, "who ready to give Blowhole what's coming to…" " ** _Exterminate!"_** A Dalek shouted as the metal crate exploded. "Animal Recapture 5000 activated," the Robot said. " ** _Exterminate!"_** The Dalek shouted as a net landed in top of it. The Dalek fired and destroyed the robot taking out several guards. The Tranq darts and stun guns proved useless on the dalek. "Attention all guest we are evacuating the park please leave quickly!" The park quickly emptied of partons, marine biologists, zookeepers, and any staff not carrying a gun. The armed guards from the side entrances arrived but were shot down by the Dalek. The Dalek managed to ditch the net that contained it and went on a exterminating rampage. "What is that," Manfredi said as the metal doors at the front entrance clanged shut. "Dalek," I said, "the personification of hatred and evil inside a metal death-tank." " ** _The Penguins have been detected!"_** it said. "Kowalski the Teleport now!" Skipper shouted. While Elsa blasted at the Dalek with her ice powers I pulled out the teleport and pushed the button. Seaville and one angry Dalek disappeared in a flash.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Lobsters and Octopi

Blowhole's Base

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

All eight of us teleported into the base right in front of Hans and Dr. Blowhole. My two Arch-enemies were completely taken aback by the arrival of Six Penguins, a human, and a immortal. "Manfredi and Johnson," Blowhole said, "I thought I got rid of you?" "You can't keep down forever," I said. As we were surrounded by Lobsters and…octopi? "Um when did you have octopi's working for you?" Kowalski said. "Ever since I cooked Dave in that pot all the octopi started working for me," Blowhole replied. "You can speak Octopusnese?" Kowalski said. "Um…NO," Blowhole said, "but my dolphin to English translator has an app for that." "Oh I forgot about that translator," I said. "How could you forget?" "Well that Arendelle mission was a year ago," I replied, "and details tend to escape you when your battling Daleks a lot, dealing with out enemies, fighting off prehistoric invasions, traveling the multiverse, battling magical beings, and protecting the zoo." "Among other things," Kowalski added.

"Anyway," Blowhole said, "Lobster! Octopi! Atttaaack" "How many times are you going to send your aqutic minions over here?" I asked. "They are clearly not working for you," Elsa said. "yeah we're already up 2-0" Private added. "let's not make this your third victory!" "Manfredi, Johnson, Rico" I said, "on me…Go!" The four of us charged at the approaching Lobsters and Octopi while Kowalski took on Parker. Private donned his Steel penguin suit, "This is about to get…Inconvenient!" "Blub?" a octopus said. "Nicolas, cage them," Blowhole said, "Really? Dave said that?" "Well the Pun doesn't sound any better coming for you!" I replied. The Lobster were no match for Manfredi's peg leg or Johnson's attacks. "Okay Gentlemen…and lady let's get to work!"

Jack Frost used wind to knock the lobsters and octopi in to the air making them easy target's for Elsa's ice attacks. Kowalski and Parker were locked in combat while Hans Charged me with a fish. "Come back here Skipper," Hans said. "You want to fish fight," I said, "I'll give you a fish fight!" "A metal suit," Blowhole said, "not fair!" "No it's…Inconvenient!" "That catch-phrase never get's old!" Kowalski said. Parker punched Kowalski bringing his attention back to the fight. I saw Kowalski stuggling to avoid Parker's toxic spurs while Me and Hans exchanged parries and thrusts. Hans held his fish like a lightsaber and tried to disarm me, "Give it up Skipper!" "Never you Danish puffin!" I said. Just then Kowalski and Parker's fight that uncomfortable close to ours. In the end it resulted in Hans turning on Parker, "Hey watch where your aiming your toxic spurs!" "I would chose my words very carefully if I were you," Parker replied. Hans and Parker were now locked in a battle allowing Kowalski and I to get away. "Kowalski status report," I said. "We have a troop of octopi heading our way," he replied.

"Ahhhhhh!" We shouted as we charged the octopi. Meanwhile Lobsters and octopi were falling left and right to Private… sorry Steel Penguin. As we took out the octopi we failed to see a Chrome Claw sneak up behind Private until it was too late. "Private behind you!" Me and Kowalski shouted. Private turned and barely missed the metal claw as it hit the ground. Private abandoned his Steel Penguin Suit and ran for his left. "Look at him Run," Blowhole said. But then Private jumped on top of Blowhole and pushed the button that activated the lasers. While we all ran to safety the Lobster and Octopi were running around chaotically as the Lasers blaster away.

"Stop this," Blowhole said deactivating the lasers. The lobsters stopped everything to hear Blowhole speak. "Now," he said, "are we do running around like headless chickens?" Blowhole turned around from his minions for a second, "Don't answer that in fact go back to defeating the penguins…" While Blowhole started a long winded speech we striked taking out all the lobsters and octopi while they were busy listening. "Now any questions?" Blowhole said as he turned around. His mouth hung out when he saw that he was alone with Hans, Six Penguins, a Human, and a immortal. "I have on," I said, "Can you surrender?" "Never," Blowhole replied as the Rat King and his army of rat arrived. "Awesome," The Rat King said, "Now what did we miss?" "Not much," Blowhole replied, "now are you going to attack them or what?" "Totally," The Rat King replied, "Yo! Rats…Attack!" "With pleasure, boss," One of the rat replied. "Battle stance!" I shouted.

(End of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: North Wind arrives

Outside Coney Island Aquatheater

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Classified's POV)

We were in Coney Island and the signs of a battle were clearly evident. "Eva status report," I said. "we have penguin footprints at least 4 hours old," she replied. "Skipper and his team is here I can feel it," I replied. "Classified," Corporal said, "I'm picking up a hollow space beneath the old Aquatheater…" "Short Fuse, Corporal," I said, "Scout ahead and find a way in…and suit up!" Short Fuse hopped into his personal hover tank while Corporal readied his armour and his big gun. "Eva," I said once Short Fuse and Corporal were gone, "Once they find a way in we'll attack." "Boss," Short Fuse said, "we may need some help over here." The Radio was filled with static, "Short Fuse do you copy, over!" "Ah! Their's too many of them! Their too many of them!" Short Fuse replied. "Don't worry Short Fuse I am on the way," I said.

"Eva slight change of plans," I replied. The owl nodded and she rocketed away with you laser guided wing mounts. I quickly got on my battle armour and charged after eva. We found our selves in the staff area of the Aquatheater it self then lasered our way into what appeared to be a feeding area. We blasted are way past Octopi, Lobsters, and Rats until we found ourselves looking over a walkway. "Eva what do you see," I said. "Corporal and Short Fuse in cages and Dr. Blowhole, a puffin, a platypus, and an army of rats surrounding Six Penguins and two humans." "Six Penguins," Classified said, "I thought there were only four of them?" "Oh and we got some Lobsters too," Eva said. Dr. Blowhole turned in our direction, "Ah! North Wind pleasant of you to be joining us." "Give up now Francis," I said.

"Right back at you Agent Classified," He replied. "Classified! Eva!" Skipper shouted, "Watch out behind you!" A giant Rat that looked like he could be a bodybuilder snuck up behind me and Eva. Eva Managed to escape but the Rat managed to get me in a death grip, "Bye bye doggie," he said with a laugh. While the Rat carried me down to the ground floor Blowhole and the puffin laughed evilly. "Now that's everyone here," Blowhole said, "I can finally reveal my evil plans!" "Whatever it is Blowhole we're going to stop you!" Skipper said. "Said the penguins who are trapped," the puffin said. "What do you mean Hans," Skipper said, "Are you blind…clearly we're not trapped." Blowhole pushed a button on his segway's control panel and the penguin were trapped. "I had to make it slightly bigger to fit two extra penguins," he said "Manfredi and Johnson I liked you too better when Skipper thought you were dead."

"What's your plan this time Blowhole," Kowalski said. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present the…" "MINDJACKER…" "What?" Blowhole said, "ergh…May I present the…" "RING OF FIRE!" "who's the idiot who reprogrammed this!" Red One pointed to the octopi standing next to him. "Apparently you are," Skipper muttered. "Yo! Dolphin guy what do you want me to do about the owl?" The Rat said. "Hey Rat King Why don't you shut up!" Jack Frost said. "I'll deal with you later frostboy," The Rat said. "Where was I," Blowhole said, "May I present the…" "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINCE!" "Let me guess," Kowalski said, "You have placed a extremely spendy orbiting satellite that will rain death down on the people of earth and maybe even melt the icecap thus flooding the entire world!" "Well that you professer spoiler but you left out the part…" "Where you then rule the entire world your favorite part…we know we know."

"Red One activate the…" "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE!" "You never going to get away with this," I said. "Quiet Classified," Blowhole replied, "in fact let's return you to your wild nature with the..." "INSTINCT CONTROL OVERRIDE." "Um…Doc we didn't actually finish building that," Red One said. "Then what am I paying you for!" "Um…We tried but while we were adding the finishing touches you told us to attack," Red One replied. "Oh…blast my oversight," Blowhole replied, "You know what…Rat King toss him in the pot in the back…" "The Pot at the steady slow boil, the pot of acid, or the big hole with lava?" "The Big hole with lava," Blowhole replied. "is that a bit spy villain cliché?" I said. "You know what just stand here and squeeze him to death," Blowhole replied. "A Sontarian already tried that," I replied. "Find just throw him in the cage with the other two," Blowhole replied. "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE WILL FIRE IN TWO HOURS!" "You fiend," Skipper said. "You know it," Blowhole replied. "Skipper we can stop him…we have to stop him!" Elsa said. "Kowalski what's our trajectory?" Skipper asked. "95% certain that blowhole will have his revenge." "And the other 5%," I asked. "Well Classified," Kowalski said, "that blowhole will make a colossal mistake." "Not gonna happen Pen-gu-win," Blowhole said.

"We'll just see about that Blowhole," Skipper mocked. Suddenly The Penguins broke free of their constraits, "Now we're talking…" Kowalski said. "Ergh…I forget that penguins never stay trapped," Blowhole muttered. Rico hacked up a paper-clip and freed Short Fuse, Corporal, and I. "Okay We're back in Business," I said as Eva appeared. At that moment an even bigger cage dropped down from above. "Ha," Hans said, "I told you putting that extra cage in was a good idea." "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE WILL FIRE IN ONE HOUR FIFTY-SIX MINUTES…" "Kowalski we have to disable that machine!" Skipper shouted, "Classified we'll get to you a little later." "Octopi! Lobsters!" "Um all the Octopi are out of commission," Red One replied. Blowhole looked at his lobsters and said, "Fine…Lobsters Attaaaack!"

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: The Countdown…

Blowhole's Base

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Lobsters Attaaack!" "Again?" I muttered. "Yo! Rats Attack!" The Rat King shouted. Oh I forgot about them, "Kowalski options," I said. "Attack," Kowalski said. "Okay then…Put an end to this madness." "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINCE WILL FIRE IN ONE HOUR FIFTY-THREE MINUTES." Kowalski ran to the control panel while Manfredi, Johnson, and Rico held off the rats and the lobsters. Private and I had cornered Parker, "Blowhole you are not paying me enough for this," he said as he left. "I will promise," Blowhole shouted after him. Hans snuck up behind me and tried to start a fish fight. Private used his Hyper-cute knocking out Hans, some nearby rats, and several lobsters. "Kowalski status report!" I shouted. "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE WILL FIRE IN ONE HOUR FOURTHY-NINE MINUTES!" "Okay the big red button turn it one therefore the big blue button must…" "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE COUNTDOWN HAS BEEN ACCELERATED…IT WILL NOW FIRE IN FIFTY-NINE MINUTES!" "Oh come on now!" Kowalski shouted. "Thank you Kowalski!" Blowhole shouted. Elsa and Jack Frost sent blasts of ice at Lobsters and Rats alike. "Rats stay away from the ice magic people!" The Rat King said.

I corkscrewed the Rat King but he managed to catch me, "I been training since that last time we meet." "oh…" I said as the Rat King knocked me to the ground. "Skipper!" Private as he knocked out more Rats and Lobsters. As I continued to fight the Rat King off I said, "Don't worry about me! Just stop the enemies!" "It seems you might you match Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole announced. "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE WILL FIRE IN FOURTHY-FOUR MINUTES!" I managed to finally defeat the Rat King, "Oh Not Awesome man!" The Rat King replied before passing out. Meanwhile on the control panel, "Ah Purple…the purple button surely must…" "COUNTDOWN HAVE BEEN ACCELERATED AGAIN…THE MACHINE WILL NOW FIRE IN 30 SECONDS!" "thirty seconds!" I shouted. "TWENTY-NINE! TWENTY-EIGHT! TWENTY-SEVEN! TWENTY-SIX! TWENTY-FIVE…" "Kowalski!" I shouted, "status report!" "Mostly not good with hits of horrible…" he replied, "Ah…green!" Kowalski pushed the green button and… "THE ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE WILL NOW FIRE IN TEN SECONDS!"

"KOWALSKI!" everyone shouted. "Kowalski…" FIVE "…Stop…" FOUR "…the…" THREE "…Machine…" TWO. ONE. ZERO. "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE IS NOW FIRING!" "Your too late!" Blowhole shouted. "it can't be!" Elsa said. "No!" Corporal shouted. "I can't believe this," Classified said. "we lost," Private said. "This is bad," Jack Frost said. "we failed," Manfredi added. "We're all going to die!" Short Fuse said. "No," I said. "What?" Blowhole said turning on a screen, "I won Skipper." "No," I said firmly. On the TV, "This is chuck charles as Death rains on the planet from above…who is behind this and is this the end?" "Ah found the off-switch," Kowalski said. "What?" Everyone including Blowhole said. Blowhole got over his shock and shouted, "Lobsters get him off there!" Everything seemed to slowed down as Kowalski reached for the switch. The Lobsters were just inches away from Kowalski as he pulled it down. "Noooo!" Blowhole shouted. "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE… SHUT DOWN" "We won?" Elsa said as the Orbital death machine crashed thru the roof. "Oh this is bad," Blowhole muttered. "I'm getting out of here!" Hans shouted. "Hold on!" The Rat King shouted, "WAIT FOR US!" The Rat King and the Rat army ran out of the base in the direction Hans fled.

(End of Chapter Seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: The last of Dr Blowhole

Blowhole's Base

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski analysis," Skipper said as The North Wind were freed from there cage. "We should probably get out of here," I said. Blowhole appeared with what was left of his army, "Your not going anywhere…" "LOCKDOWN ENGAGED!" "Oh," Private said that's bad. "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE REACTIVATED…ALERT! ALERT! ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE IS NO LONGER IN ORBIT!" "Um what happens now?" Elsa said. "I have a bad feeling," Manfredi said. "Blowhole," I said, "what happens when it's no longer it orbit…" "It self-destructs pen-gu-win…taking all of us with it!" "ORBITAL DEATH MACHINE…SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED!"

"Blowhole deactivated the Self-Destruct or you kill us all!" "Exactly," Blowhole replied, "Nothing will stop my final revenge! Nothing!" "Blowhole," Skipper said, "Stop this madness…I'm begging you!" "If I'm going down Skipper," Blowhole replied, "I'm taking all of you with me!" "You can't do this," Classified said, "Your breaking the Code!" "Don't care" Blowhole replied his true madness finally revealed. As the base shook the Orbital Death Machine started to make a loud unsettling noise. "It's heating up," I said, "if we don't get all soon will all meet a firey death!" Elsa turned to Kowalski and said, "what about the teleport?"

"I took that into account," Blowhole said, "and cut off all communication and teleportion transmission." "Kowalski options?" "We need a Doctor!" I shouted. "What could will a doctor do you," Blowhole said as a familiar sound. "Not a Doctor…francis," Kowalski said, "The Doctor!" The TARDIS solidified and the doors opened. Out stepped the Twelfth Doctor, "The Self-Destructing Death Machine can be stabilized." "How?" Skipper asked. "Well two people has to go on top of it and step on the Self-destruct Delay button," The Doctor said. "Of course," Dr. blowhole said, "Once those people steps off the button it will become even more unstable. On top of the Death were Manfredi and Johnson, "Manfredi? Johnson?" Skipper said, "Get off of there…" "We're doing our duty Skipper," Manfredi replied. "I don't want to lose you two again," Skipper said. "we have to," Manfredi said, "a soldier should be willing to do his duty no matter what…you of all people should know that."

"We want to go back to the zoo," Johnson said, "but the team got closer without us…we don't want to ruin that." "It was an honor serving with you one last time…Skipper," Manfredi replied saluting him. The Base started to shake again as Chrome Claw approached. "We have to move," I said. "Get in the TARDIS if you want to live!" "Farewell Manfredi…Johnson," Skipper said as he saluted back. Skipper was the last to enter the TARDIS, "Stay strong men…stay strong," he replied. All of us including The Doctor saluted Skipper. "I may not have ever experienced losing a team member…" Classified said, "But I would like to offer my…" "I don't need it," Skipper said, "Knowing that they are giving up their lifes so we can live…that all I need." The doors closed and the TARDIS Dematerialized…

(Manfredi's POV)

The strange blue box faded into nothing leaving Me and Johnson alone with an army of Lobsters and one very angry Blowhole. "Johnson all it take for it to go unstable is if one of us step off." "Stop this Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole shouted, "don't you dare step off those buttons!" "You have no ability to stop us," I said, "it's over." "This was suppose to be the day of my revenge!" Blowhole shouted, "Mine!" "This is for Skipper," I said, "and all the people who ever faced your wrath…" "so you going to kill us all," Blowhole muttered. "The good news," I said, "the world will never be threated by your evil again." "MINDJACKER!" "Oh don't you dare!" I said. Blowhole laughed evilly as he wiped the memories of Johnson away.

But it he didn't stop their Blowhole just watched as the Mindjacker wiped johnson's mind completely until only an empty shell remained. Johnson fell over but his weight still held down the button. "You're next Manfredi," he replied. "Okay," I said, "I'll just jump down their then." Blowhole laughed thinking I was joking until he saw the look in my eyes. He stopped laughed as the realization hit him, "Noooo!" he shouted. I jumped off the button and felt the heat of the exploding Orbital Death Machine and then I knew no more. No more.

(end of Chapter Eight)


	10. epilouge:burning in the pits of hades

On the banks of the River Strax, Hades

(Blowhole's POV)

My eyes opened and I found myself in a hellish environment and the banks of a very evil looking river. The first thing I noticed was the oppressive heat, "where am I?" I knew that their was no way I survived the explosion so I wasn't in the land of the living. I turned on my segway and was face to face with the overlord of this underworld. "Where am I?" I asked again. A Dark figure appeared behind me, "Welcome to the Underworld…" "(Censored)?" "No Hades." I turned around expecting to see the greek god but was greeting with a different sight, "Oh the grim reaper I was wondering when I would meet you but why here and not…well you know."

"Well it seemed fitting," the reaper replied. "Why?" I asked. "I think you know the answer Blowhole," It replied. Skipper's voice echoed in my head, "I don't know what your plan is Blowhole but I will see you burn! You hear me…burn in the pits of Hades!" Oh, "Curse you Pen-gu-wins!" I shouted. "That won't do you much good down here," The Reaper replied. I watched as the grim reaper disappeared and felt a new presence behind me. I turned and found myself in front of Hades, "Welcome Francis to eternal pain!" he replied. "No. no. Nooooo!" I shouted as I was dragged deeper into the underworld.

Coney Island, New York

Blowhole's base

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Manfredi's POV)

"He's waking up," a voice said. I opened my eyes and then closed them again. "Your not fooling anyone cupcake!" the voice said, "get up!" I got up and was face to face with Buck Rockgut the greatest American commando. "Special agent Rockgut?" I said. "Suck in that gut you…" "Rockgut," a british accent said, "don't be that rough on him…he just survived an explosion that could have killed him." "Super Special Agent Nigel?" I said. "In the flesh Manfredi," he replied. "How did you know my name?" I asked. "I read Skipper's files," he replied. "now where's that Johnson guy that Skipper always mentions when he mentions you?" Nigel said. "Dead," I said, "the MindJacker got him…" "Well we need to get you back to Skipper and company," Nigel replied.

Rockgut was talking into a Bluetooth, "Yes Sir, I be on my way." "What is going on?" I asked. "That was IPSA command," Rockgut replied, "The Red Squirrel escaped again!" Buck Rockgut ran in the distance his destination unknown. "Why would you bring me back," I asked. "Because you did your duty," Nigel said, "And I am so sorry…" "What?" "There was no way you could have survived that explosion," Nigel replied pointing his gun at me. "Wha?" I asked. "Manfredi," he replied, "You died in that explosion…" "But I'm alive…" "No you body was ice cold…and you don't have a pulse," Nigel replied, "This is a trap." "What is?" "You are," he replied, "and you don't even know it…" At that moment my mind with blank and in it's place was the glory of the Dalek race. A voice entered my head my Dalek commander, " ** _Dalek Agent 17 will exterminate Super special agent Nigel…"_** I will obey my Dalek master…No I am not a puppet of some alien race I am Manfredi…part of team penguin! " ** _Obey the Daleks! Obey the Daleks! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_**

"I am so sorry," Nigel said as he left. One very Angry Dalek teleported in front of me, " ** _Why have you delayed…find and Exterminate Nigel!"_** "Why?" I asked. " ** _Daleks do not answer questions…"_** "But why?" " ** _You have resisted your conditioning you will be exterminated!"_** "why should I care?" " ** _You will die!"_** "Good thing I'm already dead them," I replied firing the Dalek gun that was hidden in my flipper. The Last thing I heard before I died again was the Daleks desperate cry of, " ** _Exterminate!"_**

Penguin HQ, New York

8:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Our allies had gone home leaving the four of us in the base. Private and Rico have went to sleep and Kowalski was in his lab. "Eureka!" Kowalski shouted, "What…no!" An explosion occur blasting Kowalski out of the lab, "back to the drawing board I guess." "What was that!" I shouted. "My Pocket Hyperbolic Quantum Accelerator blow up," He replied. "Wait…the thing that could either save or destroy the world?" "Yeah that's the one," Kowalski said. "But the plans were destroyed," Skipper said. "I drew up new plans," Kowalski said. "Oh new plans," I said, "But what if they fall…INTO THE WRONG HANDS!" Rico woke up and destroyed the plans, "Nooooooooo!" Kowalski shouted. "Rico find what's left of the Pocket Hyperbolic Quantum Accelerator and destroy it!" I said.

Rico walked into the lab and came out with a device and destroyed it. "That was my new calculator…gone," Kowalski replied. Rico went to rush into the lab, "Wait!" Kowalski shouted, "it was destroyed in the explosion." Rico and I rushed into the lab to find nothing but a burnt spot. We went back to the main room, "Okay…" I said, "we're good." "Now I just have to rebuild the helmet," Kowalski said. "No!" Rico and I shouted as we tackled him. "What going on?" Private said. "That classified," I replied, "go back to bed." Private went back to sleep and we got off Kowalski. "Okay I won't rebuild the helmet. Rico went back to bed, "by the way what were you doing up?" "Go to bed Kowalski," I said as I climbed into my bunk. "Yes sir," Kowalski said as he climbed into his bunk. Well the good the news the Third DreamWorks War is over.

 **The End**


	11. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
